A Displaced Jason
by Imaginationburstingout
Summary: Mitch, your ordinary high school student with a love for slasher films and anime goes to a convention dressed up as his favorite slasher, Jason Voorhees but after doing a shady deal with a hooded man for a neck chain he ends up on Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

A Displaced Jason

Chapter 1

My eyes open to the sound of rustling leaves; it was already night if the shattered moon was shattered moon was to go by. Wait… shattered moon? I immediately sat up thus making a big mistake as my whole body began to hurt. Deciding to ignore the pain for a little while longer I stood up and looked at the moon to make sure I'm not hallucinating

'Yep… definitely shattered,' I thought.

I've seen some weird things a throughout my life as a high schooler but a shattered moon that would make any destruction god pleased definitely takes the cake. Taking a deep to calm myself I began to look around my surroundings.

Grass littered the hill I slept on to as they danced by the music of the winds, behind me sat a tree that also swayed to the wind, in front was definitely a sight worth taking a selfie and using it as your wallpaper; just from a distance was a city that shone brightly in the night. Below of the hill was a small lake that reflected the shattered moon. But before I could do anything else a question popped inside my mind.

'Wait… what happened yesterday?' I asked myself.

Closing my eyes to recollect the memories the occurred yesterday but found out I couldn't. Deciding that memory collection would be done later I decided to look around even more. A shimmer of something shiny just near the lake caught my attention. I moved down the hill and walked towards the object to find out it was a rusty machete. Suddenly memories began flooding in my mind; the event, Jay in his underwear, and that very suspicious man at the selling booth.

You see, before I got dragged in this place I was actually going to an event during the Halloween, it was a cosplay event with me dressed up as the legendary slasher, Jason Voorhees. During the event my friends; Susie, Jay and my girlfriend Kayla came across a booth at the most shadiest spot you could ever find. The man was the definition of suspicious; he wore a black robe and hooded himself allowing him to cover his face. We thought he was just too hyped about the event thus making him play the character he imitated. He sold many unusual things but one thing gained the attention of my eyes, Jason's neck chain. He told me that he would sell the chain for only ten bucks.

Being completely ignorant about the consequences I bought the chain and wrapped it on my head. The next thing that came over me was unconsciousness.

Shaking my head as I recovered my memories, I finally did what I usually do in situations like these… I didn't care.

Taking a deep breath I picked up the machete letting the chain dangle on my neck, I raised the blade and faced the flat part of the blade to see my reflection. I noticed that I'm still wearing the signature hockey mask and my clothes were still the same, torn and battered up. Although there were some new things I did notice; I was tall like 6'8 tall and my body was very buff. Walking further I stared into the lake to see my reflection. I almost jumped as I saw the almost perfect reflection of the slasher himself, but a quick wave hello from the water told me otherwise that it was still my body, I took off the mask to see my similar face; long jet black hair and deep red eyes. After looking at myself for a few seconds I start to asses where I am.

'I could be in a dream,' I thought.

A growl came from behind me making me look behind. I jumped in fright at the sight of the creature but find that I couldn't due to unknown reasons. Right behind me was something out of a movie, it had long arms that ended with very sharp claws, it was relatively short compared to my height but its build showed that it is something no the me trifled with. It had black hair with white pieces of bones attached to it like some kind of armor. It growled at me baring its bloodied fangs showing that it had killed recently.

Somehow… this creature looks familiar but I can't put my finger on it.

More like couldn't because before I had some time to think the creature charged at me and stabbed its claw through me. My eyes widened not by the fact that there is an arm passing through me but the fact that I don't feel anything. Anger starts to bubble from inside me as I gripped the arm of the creature tightly.

I'll show him why you don't mess with me.

The creature tried to free himself from my vice like grip but to no avail. Raising my machete said weapon shimmered in the moonlight before I slashed it down the creature's arm; the creature roared in pain as the appendage was completely dismembered from its owner. Black blood flowed freely from place where its arm used to be, it stumbled for a few moments before it tried to stab me again using its other arm but was only caught by my right hand, again it tried to break itself free but couldn't. With a new found strength I lifted it up viciously then slamming it down on the ground, The sheer impact broke many bones evident by the sounds of loud cracking, doing it again but this time even more harder its other arm detached itself making it crash on the ground hard, but surprisingly it was still alive.

With a silent grunt I pulled the arm that was lodged inside my abdomen, once it was off blood flowed freely but it didn't stop me. Walking toward the still moving creature I stood on top of it, it's back facing me. With my other hand I gripped a large amount of fur on its head then I lifted it making it face the hill that I was on minutes ago, with my other hand holding its dismembered sharp arm I brutally stabbed its own weapon though the back of its neck. I looked down to see its broken trachea fall on the grass. The creature twitched for a few seconds before finally submitting to death.

Letting go of the creature I stared at the carnage that occurred before turning around and started walking towards the city that I will soon find out to be named Vale, while whispering words

"Che-che-che-ah-ah-ah"

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is guys my newest fic, to be honest I got the inspiration during one night I was watching all of Jason's victims die by his hand, the question came into mind.**

' **What if Jason was in Remnant?'**

 **But of course that would be boring since all you see is this slasher brutally murdering people, I know that's Jason's job but I wanted to make it interesting so I chose a displaced fic!**

 **For those of you who are new to Displaced fics, it's a story about a cosplayer who gets sent to another world but the catch is he becomes what he/she cosplayed, thus our main character becoming Jason. He won't be like the original Jason since he still has his free will. Anyways I want your thoughts about the first chapter and I want some reviews, see where I went wrong so that hopefully I could improve myself. With that I'm done!**

 **Peace!~**


	2. Chapter 2

A Displaced Jason

Chapter 2

The sounds of traffic from a distance filled my ears and the small chatter of people who prefer to sleep during the day filled my ears as I walked down the alleyway, tall buildings that might as well have been a concrete hedge filled my vision, graffiti littered the walls of the alleyway, the stench of a week old Chinese food plagued my nose and I think I also stepped on something I shouldn't have stepped on. Shaking these thoughts away I pushed onward hoping to find a way out of the city maze. Turning right I finally found a post lamp at a distance. Walking towards it I heard short loud sounds.

The sound of a bullet leaving a gun.

Following the sound I reached the place of origin. My eyes widened at the scene that's unfolding in front of me; a small teenage girl carrying a red scythe that was twice as big a her fighting a whole group of men all wearing the same type of cloth – A black tuxedo and wearing dark shades. The girl was wearing a goth dress with her skirt flowing freely as she dodged another punch from a black tuxedo guy, raising her weapon upwards she slammed it down cracking the road and swung her small body hitting the man from his back, sending him flying. After that was done she removed it from the road just in time to dodge a gunshot. After dodging she cleaved her scythe, hitting said enemy and hurling it towards the group of enemies that assembled in front of her.

"Well, Red it's been an interesting experience for me but I think it's time to finish this don't you think?" A man wearing the exact opposite tuxedo said.

Seeing that he's wearing a different tuxedo I assumed he's the leader of the group. Said man raised his cane, at the end of it a cross hair folded up. Pulling the trigger a projectile launched towards the girl, she tried to dodge it but the projectile was too fast and it exploded in front of her knocking her back a few meters away.

"Well that was surprisingly easy… I don't know how you guys couldn't manage a teenager," The leader said.

Gesturing one of his henchmen, said henchman approached the unconscious girl. Machete in hand he raised it, ready to deliver it to the girl. When he swung it down the most unusual thing happened instead of the arm and hand going down together the hand fell first, it fell to the ground with a resounding slop. The man took a moment to register what happened, but when it finally did…

"AAAAAHH!"

He fell unceremoniously on the ground looking at the perfectly horizontal stump from where his hand used to be, blood splattered like a red fountain and he could see the white bone in the middle. The other henchmen took a step back clearly startled by what happened. Meanwhile I decided its time to show myself.

Coming out of the shadows the henchmen and the leader looked at me, I can clearly see that I dwarfed them by a head or two. Damn I'm tall, ignoring the startled men I walked towards the still screaming man. When I approached him he looked up to me – his shades falling off from his ears, I didn't know how scary I was but when I saw the man's face I must have been something from his nightmares. Grabbing his head with my left hand he screamed louder as we had a stare off.

 **Shut. Up.**

Placing my thumb on his upper jaw and my other right hand on the lower jaw, with one mighty push with my left hand his upper jar snaps wide open. The screaming was cut short and the loud crack of a broken jaw echoed through the night. I let the man go with his upper head dangling backwards red liquid coming out from the center of the head. Looking up I saw most of the looking at me in fear – Even the leader seemed to flinch at my brutality. The head honcho shook his head trying to disregard the recent murder of a fellow henchman.

It was silent but I heard him mumble something about Jr. not being happy, raising his head he had a look of anger as he pointed his cane at me, doing the same thing like earlier he pulled the trigger and another explosive projectile came out if his cane, Being slow and cumbersome even though I saw it coming a mile away I caught the shot and flew back a couple meters knocking me down in the process. And surprisingly enough it didn't hurt me, whatever kind of body I had must be very resilient if it can take an explosion to the face and still have time to think about it.

"You know for a big and burly man capable of killing my men you sure are very weak, and no aura as well. Go home wherever you live. Judging by the clothes your wearing though you look like you don't even have a home," with a scoff he turned around along with his men following him.

Weak… **weak… WEAK?! I will show him… WE will show him.**

"Alright boys time to cash in our investment," the leader said.

Standing up again, he must have heard me and turned around. With an annoyed sigh he gestured at his henchmen. Said group of people approached me albeit with more confidence since they thought they saw weakness.

"You made a huge mistake messing with us," one of them said.

A man from my right charged and tried to hack me with a machete, he swung it downwards but I dodged at the last second. His weapon impacted on the ground, he tried to correct himself but I was already upon him, he swung it sideways hoping he would hit me but I caught his wrist. He tried to struggle free but I wasn't giving him any freedom. I twisted his wrist into an uncomfortable position to the point where he has to compensate by twisting his body as well making him wince in pain but that wince turned into a scream of pain as I violently tugged his wrist upwards breaking his swinging arm to an almost ninety degree angle. The other henchmen that are surrounding me flinched as they too heard the sound of their comrade's arm breaking. Said man fell on the ground staring at his arm that is swinging limply.

"Y-you fucking bastard!" he said trying his best to keep his tears.

I tilted my head looking as if I'm confused, to the man that I'm currently staring at his anger turned to fear as he locked eyes with me.

"W-what are you?" His voice becoming a quiver, "Y-you're not humMMMMM!"

He didn't finish his sentence as I covered his front face and his back head with my massive hands. With a mighty twist I forcibly made him look behind him. He gave a final moan before falling down with his back and face looking upwards. My enemies looked at me in pure terror as I killed another one of them in cold blood. We stood there for a few solid seconds before they noticed something around their environment. The once clear street is not filled with a white fog so thick they can't even see their hand if they stretch them out.

But I can see them… I can see all of them…

The henchmen started to get nervous as a single whisper echoed at the fog.

"Che-che-che-ah-ah-ah"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, for those who stayed and waited thank you so much! Through the power of your words I got back into it. It was really hard for me to make this because:**

 **1) I can't think of a good way to start the story. I really wanted this to be as original as possible without following the show's story, but this IS my first displaced fanfiction so I think that's a exception.**

 **2) Life came at me and said "Hi can I stay at your house for a while?"**

 **And of course the major reason I couldn't is because *DRUMROLL***

 **3) I got lazy!**

 **Yep no explanation there!**

 **In all seriousness I really did try to do this story but every time I went to my word document I just stare at it for five minutes thinking of a good chapter and nothing comes to mind, the next thing I know I'm playing Command and Conquer: Kane's Wrath. And with that all said and done I hope you guys liked this chapter I'll try my best to update regularly just don't expect too much from me, I would like some reviews and some constructive criticism. And with that I'm done!**

 **Peace!~**


	3. Chapter 3

A Displaced Jason

Chapter 3

The quiet sounds of the night echoed across Remnant. People were already asleep and some vehicles at the distance were heard but there was one particular place which these sounds didn't reach; the shop "Dust Till Dawn". Fog creeped from the alleyways and to the area where a group of people wearing tuxedoes, two mangled bodies, an unconscious girl wearing a lolita dress and the most striking feature of them all the legendary slasher from the movie: "Friday the 13th".

"Che-che-che-ah-ah-ah"

The men wearing tuxedoes moved slightly back with their weapons ready to add more holes in the tattered clothes of the hulking man that was in front of them. It would have been an easier task without all the sudden fog that came out of nowhere; most of the men were without a shadow of a doubt scared of said man and some of them don't even think they can match up to him even with all of them attacking together. Such was the predicament of the thugs that were hired by the notorious Roman Torchwick.

To be able to see in this thick fog was actually surprising, if I was in one of those thugs' shoe all I could see is just fog; a fog so thick that if you stretch your arms out you won't be able to see them.

' _Looks like Ginger can't see as well,'_ I thought.

Just in front of me about a few meters away was the head honcho of the group stumbling around the fog, with his right arm forward and his cane aimed at me as a precaution just in case someone was in front of him

 **H** e **.** I **s. F** i **r** st **…**

Woah… that was? Shaking my head I begin to walk towards Ginger (I'm calling him that). You know for someone as tall and buff as me I'm surprised that I'm really quiet.

""Che-che-che-ah-ah-ah" I blurted it out.

I quickly covered the part of my mask where the mouth should be. Ginger looked up and stared at my direction. I froze deathly still as he continued to stare at my direction. He gave a loud scoff and have his most cockiest grin.

"So what? Your Semblance allows you to make fog? Pretty useful for someone who wants to run away?!" he shouted.

 **Give him to me!?**

 **My hand shot forward grabbing his dominant arm, the look of shock that registered on his face delighted me so much… but why stop there…? Pulling him towards me I finally came face to face with him. He tried struggling under my vice grip… pathetic. Wrapping my right arm around him I firmly pulled him towards my chest, he squirmed like a captured animal as I wrap my other arm around him and began to squeeze… hard…**

 **He hacked up blood which splattered all over my mask…damn now I need to clean this off… the sweet sounds of bones and ribcages cracking was just simply music to my ears. I want to hear more! As I squeezed tighter he finally found the urge to fight back. Dropping his cane he started to hit my face over and over again, this gave me the motivation to continue…**

"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" He shouted in pure terror all the while crimson slobber was thrown here and there.

STOP!

I immediately let go of Ginger as he flopped down the ground with a resounding splat, he started crawling away from me as he tried to reach for his cane. Tilting my head to one side I watched as he weakly grasped on to the stick.

 **End. Him…**

I walked up towards him slowly. He felt my presence as his weak attempts turn more frequent. Finally taking hold of the weapon he turned around to face me with the barrel of the cane aimed at my face. He gave a bloodied grim smile and pulled the trigger blowing its contents in my face. I fell backwards crashing with a loud thud that echoed in the area. Unsurprisingly I didn't feel any pain at all. I laid there for a few more minutes as the fog slowly crawled back to the alleyways. I heard footsteps beside me slowly fading away.

"Let's… get out… of here" he muttered.

They escaped…

I **le** t them **gO…**

I **… w** o **n't…** ac **ce** pt t **his** ….

 **They. Won't. Get. Away.**

The clouds above Vale grow darker as more thunder storms seem to make themselves known. All of a sudden a huge bolt of lightning struck down on my being and then another and another and another. On the tenth strike everything stopped abruptly. The street was eerily silent as I lay still on the asphalt.

 **Get…up…**

Denying the order I decided that laying still was a better cho **\- I immediately sat up and swung my head to the right and looked straight at the three people that were trying to escape me. Standing up, I started to jog towards them. With each thump of my boots the looks on their faces went from surprised to horror and finally to straight up panic.**

 **One of the henchmen raised their weapon at me hoping to slow me down but I reacted faster. Gripping my machete with two hands I threw the blade towards him; the flight time didn't take long as the blade now resides on the man's trachea and the tip of the blade protruding from the back, the look of utter shock on his face as he tried to register what just happened, when I reached him I pulled the machete out of his throat followed by several blood splatters that slopped on the grey asphalt. He twitched forwards and backwards as he tried to balance himself all the while grabbing at his throat hoping to stop the blood flow but all he got in return were bloodied gurgles, as he does so I looked down on my machete to see a pink tube stuck in the middle of my blade. With a quick flick the tube slipped up easily, I then followed it up with a series of slashed at the gurgling person in front of me. I started with a downward slash followed by another forming an 'X' in his bloodied tuxedo, I then slashed horizontally allowing his guts to splatter all over the floor, when the blade collided with his skin for a fourth time it stuck on his right shoulder. Not giving him the time of rest I raised my right leg and kicked his right knee breaking it which made him go on his knees. The look on his eyes gave me pure bliss, as I swung horizontally decapitating him; without his throat made the action more easier…**

 **The body twitched for a few seconds before finally falling backwards allowing the whole world to see its beautiful, gruesome glory. Snapping my neck to the left to see the last henchman with a look that was beyond terrified as he pointed a blade at me – shakily I might add.**

"P-p-p-please! Let me go! I-I-I-I promise I won't T-tell anyone what happened here," He said weakly.

 **No…**

 **The first thing I noticed was the thick fog that surrounded my being when I reemerged I found myself behind the henchman. He looked left then right, when he saw no one he gave a sigh of relief.**

"Thank Oum! I'll never take this job ever again!" He said as he collapsed backwards.

 **His relief dissipated as he looked up the sky hoping to find a shattered moon, but all he found was me staring down at him. His eyes turned dinner plates and his pupils became pinpricks. He tried to scream but before any form of voice came out my massive hand wrapped around his entire head. Lifting him up he started fighting back by throwing punches at me, I grabbed one of his legs and raised them up as well, he started squirming in my arms like a new born baby. I went down on to one knee then proceeded to crash his lower back on my raised knee, The sound of a spine breaking gave me some form of glee as the man gave a muffled scream, repeating the same thing although instead of a crack and a muffled scream and I heard was a fleshy tear and no scream. This infuriated me. WHY. WON'T. YOU. SCREAM?!**

 **Lost in my blood lust I repeated it for the third and last time I accidentally tore him in half, looking at him right now I could see his horrified face with his bloodshot eyes gazing down the torso area I could see all the guts that were strewn all over my right knee with some bits and pieces of ivory bones. Throwing him aside, the lower and upper halves splattered loudly on the pavement. Slowly looking towards Ginger I could see another individual helping him. Instead of a black tuxedo this one sported the most ice cream like clothes; with one half being pink and another white, she looked at me with a deep scowl on her face as she and Ginger stood still.**

 **Taking this sweet opportunity I stood up, fog enveloped me and when I reemerged I was face to face with Ginger, I shot my hand to his throat and gripped tightly when the sound of something breaking filled my ears. To my disappointment it's not bones that broke instead it was glass that shattered. Looking at my hand I could see multiple shards of glass stuck on my hand.**

 **The sound of a loud humming entered my ears as I looked up to see a VTOL lift off; on its side were the petite girl and a horribly wounded Ginger. The doors closed on and the VTOL left the area.**

Huh? What happened? Last I remember I was on the ground. I looked across me and horror filled my eyes, right there strewn across the pavement was the lower half of a dead body, his upper section wasn't far behind.

"Put you weapon down now!" A voice called out.

Turning around I saw a blond woman with round rimmed glasses; she wore a white long sleeve that was rolled up to her arms, the remainder of her long sleeve was tucked inside of a tight black skirt the emphasized on the womanly curves, on her hand was a riding crop that was pointed at me. On her right side was the red hooded girl, the look on her face told numerous horrors as she stared at the newly painted street.

"I won't repeat myself again," she said sternly.

We both stared off of each other for another minute, during this time period a whisper echoed in my mind.

 **KiLl tHem, kIlL ThEM, Kill thEM.**

I swallowed my saliva as I pulled out my machete and the woman tensed her muscles.

* * *

 **A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAACK!**

 **Okay first off I just want to say I am terribly sorry for the lack of update and I blame my laziness for this but upon seeing your amazing support I just had to write again I mean almost 1,600 readers! THAT'S INSANE. I really am grateful that you guys still read this and I promise to do this more often… I hope**

 **Anyways so it appears that Mitch is experiencing double personalities: one his own and two the killer personality. And Ruby and Glynda is traumatized; if you guys are angry at me for traumatizing our favorite cookie monster think again. DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY COOKIES DIED UNDER HER WATCH? But in all seriousness a traumatized Ruby is actually important to the plot so I hope you can understand.**

 **As always I feel that I still have room for improvement so please some constructive criticism and some few pointers on how to make it more brutal! I suppose that's all I can say.**

 **Peace~**


End file.
